El último adiós
by Monik
Summary: Oneshot HHR triste. Harry y Hermione aún se aman... pero ambos saben que no pueden... : Soy mala en los summarys


**EL ÚLTIMO ADIÓS**

**E**ra una mañana calurosa de principios de Junio. Unas cuantas nubes blancas decoraban el claro cielo azul.

Hermione miraba por la ventana del cuarto como unos pequeños pájaros hacían su nido en el gran árbol de enfrente de la casa. La casa de su amigo, su mejor amigo… quién ese día se iba a casar.

Ella quería sonreír. Debía sonreír, pero sus labios se empeñaban en borrar su sonrisa… quizás mandados por su corazón.

No podía evitar pensar _"¿qué hubiera pasado si…?"_

De repente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien entró en la acogedora habitación de invitados.

Era él.

Harry.

¿Su Harry?

- ¿Cómo me veo?.- preguntó con la sonrisa tímida que ella tanto conocía.

- Estás guapísimo. De verdad… pareces un hombre y todo.-dijo ella mientras se acercaba a su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Muy graciosa.-dijo haciéndose el ofendido, pero sonriéndola también.

De repente se paró a verla. Ella sí que estaba guapísima. Los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana iluminaban sus rizos, que caían graciosamente en cascada por sus hombros con algunos mechones recogidos. Nunca había visto que un vestido quedara tan bien sobre una mujer. Sonreía como un tonto mirándola, y sin poder evitarlo volvieron a su mente ciertos pensamientos que, hacía ya mucho tiempo, habían acordado repeler.

Hermione ya estaba frente a él. Le sonreía, aunque su mirada le decía a gritos algo que él mismo ansiaba leer en sus preciosos ojos castaños.

- Ven, que estás guapísimo, pero nunca vas a aprender a hacerte bien el nudo de la corbata.-dijo antes de soltar una pequeña risa que sonó como una linda melodía ante los oídos de él.

- La verdad es que me gusta que lo hagas tú, por cierto… estás preciosa.-ella no puedo evitar sonrojarse.

- Ésta será la última vez que _yo _te haga el nudo de la corbata…

El ojiverde tragó saliva. Sabía que era verdad, en unas horas no habría vuelta atrás, y no quería que así fuera. No quería perderla. Su corazón se retorció, le mandaba una fuerte señal.

- … Herms, sé que me matarás por esto, pero si no lo hago, me arrepentiré toda mi vida…

Hermione subió la mirada hasta fijarla en esos ojos que la hechizaban… le pedía suplicante que no lo hiciera, pero Harry no podía parar las palabras que su corazón se empeñaba en decir.

-… ¿alguna vez piensas en qué hubiera pasado si…?

Él no pudo continuar. La castaña le había silenciado poniéndole su dedo índice sobre aquellos labios que un día fueron suyos.

- No sigas por favor. No lo hagas más difícil. Han pasado muchos años y…

- No me he olvidado de ti.-añadió él con total sinceridad.

Ella le miró intensamente. Le entendía perfectamente, porque ella se encontraba en la misma situación.

- Yo tampoco te he olvidado, nada en mí ha cambiado respecto a mis sentimientos hacia ti. Te amo, sí, si eso es lo que quieres saber, sí, te sigo amando como el primer día, o más… pero sabes que no podemos.

- No me trates así… yo también te amo y no entiendo porqué no podemos estar juntos… creo que _ellos _lo hubieran entendido.

- Sabes que eso no es así… Ginny, tu futura esposa te ama desde que era una niña y es mi amiga… y Ron, mi novio… no hace falta que te diga que es nuestro amigo, nuestro mejor amigo… tu mejor amigo. Tu hermano.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero.-dijo Harry mientras se atrevía a cogerla dulcemente por la cintura, provocando un delicioso escalofrío en ella.-yo te quiero a ti. Nos prometimos olvidarnos, pensábamos que se nos pasaría… pero no decidimos a quién tenemos que amar, el amor no funciona así… yo sé que sin ti no puedo vivir, nos equivocamos al pensar que podíamos borrar el amor, nuestro amor.

- Para por favor.-le pedía Hermione con los ojos brillando a causa de las lágrimas que allí se estaban acumulando.-puede que nos amemos por siempre… pero no podemos ser egoístas… estando con ellos todos somos felices… les hacemos felices… son nuestra familia, y no podemos maltratarla… a veces el amor no es suficiente.

- Yo no soy feliz cuando te veo en sus brazos.

- Pero Ron sí lo es… y Ginny en los tuyos también lo es…-dijo Hermione bajando la mirada.

- Mis brazos siempre te han pertenecido.-fue la respuesta que él la dio mientras aún la sujetaba por la cintura.

Ella lo miró suplicante. Sabía que no podría seguir siendo fuerte ante Harry mucho tiempo. Sus ojos castaños le pedían por favor que cesase, que no siguiera, que lo hiciera por ella… y él nunca la pudo negar nada.

Él asintió y Hermione comprendió, ambos sabían que aquello era el final verdadero, que no habría vuelta atrás, que la última oportunidad se iba… el último tren se marchaba y ninguno sabía si serían capaces más delante de [iirse[/i sin oportunidad, de marcharse juntos corriendo sin tren… ambos sabían que si tenían que hacerlo, tenía que ser ya… pero si lo hacían, dañarían a su familia; y eso _nunca_ lo podrían hacer.

No dejaban de mirarse, creando una conexión que nadie nunca había podido interferir. Esa conexión _su_ conexión. Una conexión que seguiría viva de por vida.

Hermione acercó su rostro al de Harry y besó sus labios suavemente. Cerraron instintivamente los ojos y quisieron parar el mundo, detenerlo en ese instante. Pero llegó el final.

- Gracias.- dijo el ojiverde con los ojos aún cerrados, no queriendo abrirlos a la realidad.

- Hasta siempre… dejarme ir con _él_ y quedarte con _ella_… es la mayor prueba de amor que me pudiste dar.

Hermione se dirigió a la puerta. Harry la quiso parar, su corazón se lo ordenaba, pero sabía que no debía. Y se quedó parado aún con los ojos cerrados y el sabor de los labios de Hermione aún en su boca… aunque pasase el tiempo, ese sabor nunca se le olvidaría.

La puerta se cerró después de que a ella se le escapara un te amo a la par que sus lágrimas cayeron por fin.

♥


End file.
